What All That Howl Is For
by selachophobia
Summary: COMPLETE! Bridget has been hiding away from the wizarding world for years. A certain black dog surprisingly turns out to be exactly what- and who- she needs. THREE-SHOT w/ Sirius & OC (Warning for sensuality and some language)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So for this new story (my first HP fanfic!), I had to do **_**a lot**_** of math to put everything together. The year is 2000- obviously Sirius is alive and well in my story, Voldemort is dead, and I made up Bridget **_**duh**_**. If you're curious, THESE are my equations. **

_**Sirius 1959- (age 41); at school 1971-1978**_

_**Bridget 1967- (age 33); at school 1979-1986**_

_**First wizarding war w/ Voldemort 1970-1981**_

_**End of Voldemort 1998**_

_**41-33= 8 years between Sirius and Bridget**_

_**2000-1981= 19 years since the end of the first war**_

_**(so Bridget would only be in the war during her first three years at school)**_

_**(we'll say it's two years after Voldemort died in the second war, so year 2000)**_

**And I hope to God these were not all for nothing!**

Bridget considered herself to be a retired witch, even though she was only 33. She had gone to Hogwarts when she was younger and excelled in most of her classes. Well, except for Potions. It's just so... _tedious. _Other than that, Bridget had loved learning how to become a witch.

Her parents didn't allow her to go to school while the first war was going on, so she'd had to go to regular school for three more years, to be safe. Things were a tad crazy for a while, obviously.

She felt like she had learned enough to protect herself from the bad seeds of the wizarding world, just in case. But she still tried to go back to living a normal magic-free life after Hogwarts. Bridget thought it was a bad time to be anywhere near the school or even use magic.

Even though it had been two years since the Dark Lord's demise, she still didn't feel comfortable enough to go back to that life. There was always that sense of danger she got when she picked up her wand. It was always handy, just in case. Bridget could remember enough spells that would keep her safe, she just hoped there would never come a time where they would be necessary.

Overnight, though, a certain black dog would unknowingly end up throwing her right back in to that magical world which she had loved so much and now feared.

...

Bridget was a creature of habit. On Saturday mornings, she would pull her straight, brown hair up into a ponytail, wrap her favorite blue scarf around her neck, and leave her apartment (but not before checking twice to make sure she did indeed lock the door). Then she walked through the woods in the park by her house and over a small bridge into town. She stopped at the library to switch out books, bought a hot chocolate from the coffee shop next door, and walked down the street to her parents' antique store. The same basic, everyday conversations were made, hugs were exchanged, then she would say, "Okay, love you, gotta go!" Then she would grab a peppermint out of the candy jar and go back home.

And even after all of that, she still had a whole day left. While most people complained about not having _enough_ time on Saturdays, she on the other hand had to _find_ things to do. This was where she got to be a little more adventurous and spontaneous! Sometimes she would go see a movie at the theater, or do some shopping. A few times she even drove all the way to the museum, which was at least an hour away!

Okay, so she didn't live an "exciting" life, but being safe did have its advantages. One good one was that she was still _alive_!

Unfortunately for her, something would stand in her way of continuing on with her normal Saturday that day. No, something was _literally_ standing in front of her, blocking off the bridge.

Bridget stopped far back when she saw a huge, dark _thing_ standing by the little bridge. As she cautiously stepped closer, she could see its gray eyes had turned to lock onto her hazel ones. A little gasp escaped her when she realized it was a huge, black _dog_. She had always been an animal lover, so her initial reaction was to go up to it and see how it would respond to her.

With her hand out, she waited to see what the massive dog would do now that she was up close. It kind of gave her a funny look, then stuck its cold, wet nose into her palm. Bridget giggled a little, then pat its head carefully. When it, uh, _he_ fell to the ground and rolled so she would scratch his belly, she decided he was pretty friendly. And after a few rubs, he barked- but it sounded like the equivalent of a laugh- then stood back up.

When she was kneeling down, he was probably a head taller than her, which was kind of scary, but he just kept that silly look on his face. It reminded her of a cartoon dog; he was so expressive.

Bridget took his paw in hers and said, "Well, I'm Bridget. And it sure was nice to meet you, but I've got to go now." She laughed when he licked her hand and then she stood back up. But when she went to walk over the bridge, he squeezed by to block her yet again.

"What are you doing, big guy? Hm? You need to go back home now." She tried to gently push him, but he wouldn't budge. A quick check of his neck and she knew he was probably a stray. A lot of stray animals walk around the park, so it was nothing new, but this dog seemed to have bonded with her or something.

She reached behind his ear and started scratching. He made a whimpering sound and tail started thumping on the wood. She sighed and said, "Alright, alright. You can stay the night, but in the morning we'll have to put up flyers to see if anyone's looking for you." Of course, a part of her wanted him to be a stray so he could stay with her forever and ever. But she knew it was the right thing to do. "Come on, let's go home. You're such a good boy!" He jumped back up and trotted happily across the bridge.

He did follow her all through the park and to her house, even though she had half expected him to have gotten distracted at some point and leave her.

As she unlocked the front door, he sat patiently, his gray eyes calmly scanning the surrounding area. There were a few people out in her neighborhood, but most people wanted to stay inside, all snug and warm.

"Here we go, this is home. For you, only tonight," she tried to tell him sternly, but felt her mouth lifting at the corners when he gave her an unimpressed look. _If dogs can even give those kind of looks_, she thought.

...


	2. Chapter 2

While Bridget made lunch, the dog walked around in her house, sniffing this and that, and disappearing down the hall into each room. She glanced down the hall to see him coming out of the bathroom and she could've sworn she heard the toilet flush. _Oh crap, it's probably broken again_, she thought. On a teacher's salary alone, she couldn't afford to keep getting the plumber to come by every time it started leaking or flushing randomly!

She went back to putting together a casserole and the big guy finally came in to sit next to her. If she gave him a real name, she knew it would make her want to keep him for good, so she was just going to give him the nickname "Big Guy".

He started to lick his lips and whimper when Bridget bent over to put the casserole in the oven. _Of course! He's a __**stray**__ and you don't even feed the poor thing the moment you come home?_

"Aw, I'm so sorry, big guy. I forgot to give you something to eat! Hold on a second, I've got some left over chicken and... do you like peas?" She paused to look over at him, as if he would answer. All she got from him was more lip-licking, so she added the peas to the bowl of cut up chicken. She threw in some rice and put the dish down in front of him. He rubbed up against her, sticking his nose on her neck, before wolfing down his meal.

It started to get hot in the kitchen with the oven on, so she took off her scarf and coat and put them away in her room. She kept the t-shirt on, but switched out her jeans for a still cute, but more comfortable pair of sweatpants. When Bridget turned to walk back, Big Guy was standing in the doorway, wagging his tail.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing! Look at you wagging your tail. I'm sure that food helped your mood, huh?" She scratched his ear again and squeezed past to go to the kitchen.

...

After Bridget ate, they curled up together on the couch in the living room. She was reading one of the library books she had gotten earlier and he was practically lying on top of her. He seemed to be half asleep, almost humming while she mindlessly rubbed his head.

By the time she had finished the book, it was dark outside and she had to get up to turn on more lights. Not really knowing how to get up off the couch without stirring the sleeping dog on her lap, she tapped his head gently and tried to slip out from under him. It didn't work.

He leaped up from the couch with a snarl, scaring the hell out of Bridget. She froze next to him and waited for him to calm down. After he scanned the living room, he looked back at her, rubbed her neck with his nose, and sat back down. _If dogs could look apologetic, that's what I imagine it would look like_, she thought.

"_Shit_, you scared me! I've got to get up though... is that okay?" she asked while scratching the slightly graying hair on his chin. She took the wagging tail as a "yes" and stood up, this time snarl-free.

When the outside lights were turned on and she had cleaned up the kitchen, she walked down the hall to her room with Big Guy trailing her closely.

"Ready to go to bed, big guy? Here, you can sleep on this." She put a fluffy blanket on the ground and made it into a bed of sorts. He just gave her a funny look, then jumped on the bed. She tried to push him off as gently as possible, but he was _massive_, so she gave up with a sigh. "Oh, alright. You're only here for _one_ night anyway, remember?"

She had a feeling that in the morning, she wouldn't want to let him go.

...

Bridget was somewhat of an early riser. It was around 9 when she started to wake up. She always slept all curled up on her side, so every morning when she woke up, she would turn over and stretch her cramped muscles. Big Guy had fallen asleep practically on her feet, so she felt all of his body weight there. She moved to stretch but was interrupted by an "ow!" And it did _not_ come from her mouth.

Her eyes popped open and she felt the panic rush through her body. She hesitantly picked her head up to look down by the foot of her bed.

_There's a man on my feet. There's a MAN on my feet! ShitShitShitShitSHIT!_

She hastily pulled the covers up to her chin and gaped at the stranger. He rubbed his side, then glanced at her. Almost instantly, a swoon-worthy grin appeared on his face and he casually told her, "Morning."

Just as if they did this all the time.

After the initial shock, she grabbed for her wand in the drawer next to her bed. She just hoped she really did remember those spells from school. When she found it and turned it on the man, she noticed that he hadn't even moved. He still just laid there on his side, playing with her feet.

"Hey! Cut that out right now! And get out of my house before I- I kill you!" She threatened him with her wand pointed straight at him. Except her hand was shaking. Actually, her whole body was shaking from all the adrenaline. When he stopped his hand and looked up at her, his gray eyes seemed to sparkle.

She scoffed. _He's not even taking me seriously!_ Well, she would just have to prove that she was capable of doing it, wouldn't she. "I am perfectly serious, strange man. I _will_ kill you if you don't leave right this very moment."

He gave her a bark-like laugh and said, "Oh, 'strange man' is it? What happened to all that 'big guy' stuff yesterday, hm Bridget? I quite enjoyed that. Good for the ego. Now put down that wand and rub my head like you did before."

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean about your head? I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

With a roll of his eyes, he cut her off. "I know your name, _Bridget_, because you told me. Did you really forget all about yesterday? You know, that hurts my feelings. I thought we had a connection and all that!" He gave her a funny look that seemed so familiar...

Gasp. "Oh my God! You were the dog the whole time? Why would you do something like that? Is this some kind of sick joke you play on women, because it's not funny!" She yelled at him and started beating him with a pillow. "Get out of my fucking house, you miserable _dog_!"

He chuckled as he took the beatings. "The name is Sirius, actually. I feel like we should be on first name basis now, after everything we've been through. Hey! You can't just go around throwing _clocks_ at people!"

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!" she beat him with the pillow with every word.

Finally, he wrestled it out of her hands and calmly leaned forward to grab her wrists. She, however, was not so calm about it. I mean, a stranger who was disguised as a dog for a whole day slept on her bed with her, woke up in her bed with her, and is now manhandling her in her own bed. He had already gotten rid of her wand, so she was practically defenseless, which was a horrible feeling.

She started to fight against his hold, so he suddenly somehow had her hands tied behind her back. _If looks could kill..._

Sirius sat back and gave her a wide smile. "So, Bridget. Hopefully by now you've figured out that I'm an animagus and that I'm quite talented at charms..." He leaned in to her and nuzzled her neck, right below her ear. "...among other things."

Even though she wanted totally felt like hexing the guy into oblivion, she couldn't help but be charmed by this ridiculous man. First things first. "Untie my hands. Now." She demanded with fire in her eyes.

Surprisingly enough, he did what she said. But he did it by hand. The cheeky bastard took the opportunity to slide his arms by her sides, his fingers just barely gliding along her spine to her tied hands at her lower back. He kept his shiny gray eyes on hers while he worked to untie them. He cocked his head to the side a little as he studied her face and slid his hands up from her hips to her waist, then pulled away altogether.

Bridget was freaking out inside because she was actually _attracted_ to her stalker.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is it! Hope you've enjoyed it!**

**...**

Before she did something stupid like moan the moment their contact was broken, Bridget rubbed her wrists like they hurt and looked away. She was upset that this man, _Sirius_, was pulling her back into that dangerous world. Sure, it would probably be just wonderful to be in that world with _him_, but she wasn't ready to let go of her normal, monotonous life.

He sat in front of her on her bed with his legs crisscrossed. She could almost see the dog version of him when he looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. _His tail would be wagging just like yesterday when... oh!_

She suddenly smacked him on his chest (which was so gloriously hard and muscled that she was practically panting). "Hey! You sat there and watched me get undressed yesterday! You're such a pervert, even as a dog!"

"Heh. Sorry." And he didn't look the least bit sorry when he said it. "You should be flattered! I couldn't... help myself... calm the fuck down! Hell, I'm sorry, alright?"

She stopped hitting him and squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. She was ashamed of herself when she felt a dash of heat rush through her body at his cursing. Finally, after reigning her hormones in for the moment, she huffed and told him, "Fine. Apology accepted."

He rubbed at his chest where she hit him and was borderline pouting. And then there was that certain sparkle in his eye, which seemed to mean trouble for her. His black wavy hair was falling into his eyes. Without even thinking, she leaned forward to push it back. She noticed that his hair was graying a little on the sides. She wondered how old he was, what his last name was, where he lived, if he had a girlfriend... but she refrained from asking him.

There was some weird chemistry going on between them. She figured maybe it was because she was lonely and he kept touching her, so that was why she kept going back for more. But there was something about him that made her believe that even if they had met under different circumstances, she would still be drawn to him. What made him stop her on the bridge in the first place? Did he remember her from somewhere? She would've remembered meeting him, she was almost certain.

She watched his lips lift up slightly on one side and then they opened to say, "Bridget, dear, I can see the thoughts flying through your head at an alarming rate. Stop thinking. Just... _be_."

_Ugh, he's such a hippie._

She rolled her eyes at him and hopped off the bed. He suddenly turned back to dog form and nipped at her heels as he chased her down the hallway. Her squeals and giggles made his tail swish from side to side as he gave her a familiar look.

With a sigh she told him, "You're charming the pants off of me as a dog! I don't want to know what I'd do if you used this power as a _human_! Yikes!" He stuck his nose into her palm and she rubbed his head like last night. He really did enjoy it, which made her smile.

...

"Sirius, come get some food!" Bridget yelled out from the kitchen. He had turned back to a human and they got to know each other better. They talked about Hogwarts and what had happened since. She really felt left out of the loop since she had stayed away from even the Daily Prophet.

He got excited when he talked about his godson and she couldn't help but feel excited for him. Only she wished she had something that gave her that feeling just talking about it.

Although he didn't ask her why she didn't stick around after school, she could tell he was itching (no pun intended) to ask.

Suddenly she felt a warmth cover her entire back. She tried to stay as still as possible, but when his mouth grazed her shoulder, she just _melted_ into him. His body felt so new to her yet familiar somehow. Maybe he was just so entrancing that he could keep any awkwardness at bay. _Oh please._

When he nuzzled her neck, she tilted her head to the side to give him more room to work his magic. Then his arms came around her and his fingertips felt ghostly against her stomach, which tightened involuntarily at the sensation.

Bridget turned around in his arms and simply said, "Sirius." Their eyes locked and she could feel the passion down to her toes. He made her feel so _desirous_. And then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the very corner of his.

It only lasted a second or two, because he quickly turned his head and kissed her properly. He tightened his hold on her and she could feel his heart beating as wildly as hers was against her chest. Her arms were resting on top of his broad shoulders and her fingers were tangled in his wonderful wavy black hair. There was something about the silver streak in his hair that made him seem even more like a bad boy. Even his kisses were reckless and passionate.

He became more affectionate as he pulled back to brush away the hair that had escaped her ponytail and then softly nipped at her neck. She didn't know if it was a dog thing or not, but he seemed to be really interested in her neck. Which she was _completely _fine with, since it felt so positively sinful yet heavenly.

With his face still buried in her neck, she heard him take in a deep breath. She didn't mean to say it, but she was really curious. "Is there something on my neck? Because you liked it as a dog and as a human." When he paused and looked back at her, she added, "Never mind. You don't have to answer that. Please, keep doing what you're doing," while gesturing with her hands at her neck.

Sirius pulled her in close to his body by grabbing her hips and she could feel his grin on her neck. In a muffled, gruff voice, he told her, "I don't know. You just smell amazing, especially right... here and... here." He gave her a sweet kiss right under her ear and then ran his lips down her neck to the spot right in between her collar bone and her neck. Her eyes closed shut as he managed to kiss her in the same spots on the other side of her neck in one smooth motion.

She ran her hands down his back, slightly scratching him. They both groaned and he whispered her name before smashing his mouth on hers again.

By the time she opened her eyes again, they were both partially dressed and gasping for air. All she could say about finding herself sitting on the countertop in her kitchen in her bra and sweatpants and seeing him nestled between her legs, sans shirt as well, was "Wha...?"

Before they could go any further, she felt the panic take over and yelled at him, "What are you doing? We can't do this! I just met you... as a human! We can't do this. _I_ can't do this. Nope."

He just lifted his eyebrows and his glazed-eyes-and-smirk look on his face told her he wasn't paying attention, until recognizing that she was yelling. And not in the good kind of way either.

She pushed his hands off of her chest and hopped down from the counter and told him, "Look, I'm just not ready for all of this. My life has been nice and normal for quite some time now and you just trotted right in (okay, pun intended) and ruined it. It doesn't matter that I'm definitely sorta halfway in love with you and don't even know why. You didn't use magic to make me feel this way, did you?" She glared at him accusingly.

He finally had clear eyes and a smirk-less face. In fact, he looked like she had hurt his feelings. She was about to apologize when he shouted, "I _ruined_ your life? What life? You're not living, you're just _existing_! And no, I did not use magic on you, alright? Here's a thought: Maybe we just _genuinely_ like each other. _A lot_." He stopped to take a breath and found that she was even angrier with him, but also crying.

She _despised_ crying. It didn't happen often, but when it did, all hell would break loose. So she turned away from him and was desperately trying to hold back all of the emotions she'd had in the past 24 hours.

He didn't know if he could even comfort her, since he was the reason she was crying. But he tried anyway by cradling her to his chest and rubbing her back. He kept whispering, "I'm sorry. Bridget, I'm sorry."

After a few times, she finally stopped him and said, "I'm mad that you're right. I haven't been living. I've practically been a robot for years! And I fucking _hate_ crying."

Sirius pulled back to look at her. He gingerly wiped away her tears with his thumbs and barked out a laugh when she half-heartedly slapped away his hands. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Just so you know, Bridget," Just her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine... "I'm 'definitely sorta halfway in love' with you too."

She pulled his head down for a hard kiss. When they pulled apart, he told her, "Great. Now that that's settled, you're coming home with me, dear. Oh, and don't forget your wand. You'll need it where we're going." He ended with a little slap on her bottom that made her jump and then giggle.

Bridget knew that Sirius was bringing her back to life. And she couldn't wait for the exciting life he had in mind for the both of them!

...

END


End file.
